Learning Experience
by Commander Anzu
Summary: Data approaches Lieutenant Hunter with a strange request, but it's exactly what she has always dreamed of. (This is just android smut with an OFC- don't read it unless that's what you're looking for. Warning: Pretty out of character)


Lieutenant Terrence Hunter was laying sprawled out on her bed, lost in thought, when she heard the door chime. She startled and rolled on her side, causing her to fall on the ground with a soft "thump". She groaned; this was a recurring event. After getting up, she straightened her uniform and tried to clear her mind before announcing "Come!"

The door slid open and in stepped the very android that had been on her mind a second earlier, involved in one of her fantasies inside a Jeffries tube . Terrence banished the thought as Data nodded at her.

"Lieutenant Hunter," he greeted, speaking formally. Terrence thought it strange that he would speak so professionally towards her after finally adjusting to her casual attitude. He had come to call her by her first name recently, which made her ecstatic. She practically floated away from him every time he used her real name.

"Lieutenant Commander Data." She replied with formality to match her crew mate's. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Actually, my purpose is not professional. On the contrary, I have come with a question of a more personal nature." Data seemed to shift his stance unnecessarily.

Terrence felt a pang of jealousy. She vividly recalled the week of agonizing pain in which Lieutenant Jenna had, in her opinion, thrown herself at Data after having broken up with her boyfriend. Data had asked many crew members for advice including Terrence. She had told him that if he really liked her he should go for it, seeing as it would make him happy, but she had always regretted not telling him how she really felt about the matter. Shaking the thought from her mind, she looked Data right in the eye.

"Come on Data, lighten up a bit." She smiled. "And of course I'll be willing to answer any questions you have. Sit down." She gestured towards the chair across from the sofa she had plopped herself down on.

Instead of sitting on the chair, Data sat down right next to Terrence on the couch. Her heart raced. _He's so close to me..._ She tried to think of anything but how attractively the Starfleet uniform hung on Data's lean figure.

Data's voice stopped her wild imagination from distracting her any further.

"I should not have phrased my sentence as such. What I have is not a question, but more of a request. Is that agreeable?" Data stared at her expectantly.

"Go for it." Terrence was curious now. What did he want with her?

"Terrence, I would like you to instruct me as to how humans kiss."

Terrence almost passed out. She leaned on the coffee table in front of the couch for support.

"You want me to... What?"

"I seem to be lacking in the fields of human interaction, and this is a particular area in which I am not familiar. I decided you would be the best choice as to an instructor on these matters." Data spoke as if he were just discussing a warp core engine with Geordi. Terrence felt her face grow hot.

"Like, a demonstration?" she asked, fearful she had misunderstood.

"That is accurate."

Terrence let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

"I know you've kissed a girl before. Why do you need to practice?"she asked after a pause.

"It would be useful to know what I am doing when Terran females find themselves compelled to initiate a romantic relationship with me, seeing as I did not understand what was occurring at the time," he replied, still managing to sound logical even with the subject at hand.

"How did you expect me to react to this?" She bit her lip to keep the broad smile off her face. A legitimate excuse to kiss Data was being presented by none other than Data himself. This was absolutely perfect.

"I calculated a 25.3 percent chance you will not object."

Terrence fidgeted with her uniform sleeve. "Well I'm not objecting yet. So, um, I suppose you should come a bit closer."

Data moved right next to Terrence, who shifted awkwardly. She had never exactly kissed anyone before, but she was not letting that fact get in the way of this opportunity.

"You know this is weird, right?" She didn't make eye contact.

"I do not understand," Data stated confusedly.

"This. It's just... this isn't something humans do. Like, instruct in these areas." She bit her lip nervously. This seemed like something Data should know, no matter how adorably innocent he was.

"I was not aware of this. Do you not wish to kiss me?" Data asked. Terrence turned to look into his golden eyes.

"No it's fine. I just think you should at least buy me dinner first," she teased.

"Why would I purchase a dinner when I could easily replicate one?" Data inquired.

"No, Data it's a joke, an old Earth saying. Like when a guy was trying to get something from a girl..." She trailed off when she saw the look of confusion on the android's face. "Never mind."

Data merely cocked his head the way that Terrence recognized so well now, and then reached out to take her hand in one of his. Terrence felt electricity spread throughout her body. _He really has no idea what this is doing to me._

"Shall we proceed?"

"What's with the hand holding?"

Data gave her a puzzled look. "Is this incorrect?"

"No, I'm just a little surprised. It's good. A nice touch."

Then she leaned tentatively towards Data and closed her eyes, tilting her head so that she was able to press her mouth to Data's. She noticed a subtle warmth to his lips that she hadn't expected, and the same heat was coming from his hand on hers. The sensation was extremely pleasant, and she let herself linger for a few moments. Reluctantly pulling away, she tucked her short hair behind her ear and squeezed Data's hand.

"Hey, you never closed your eyes!" She scolded lightly.

"I required a visual of the action. Now I believe I can perform adequately. Would you be willing to test it?"

"You dog, you!" Terrence accused amusedly. "You're picking up a few things from Riker, I see. Very well; show me what you've got."

Data removed his hand from hers; almost causing Terrence to reach back out for it, but she caught herself. Data then reached out and pulled her head in towards his again. A flicker of bewilderment went through Terrence that he would know how to do this, and then their lips were together again. Data seemed to pause after the contact, then proceeded to angle his head a bit and kiss her more firmly. Terrence leaned into him a little farther, trying to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly she was on her back with Data on top of her, his tongue entwined with hers. _When the heck did he learn this?_ She opened her eyes in shock and noticed that Data's were closed. His hands were on either side of her head, sinking in to the soft cushions on the couch. Terrence was overwhelmed. Data's kiss made her feel as if she were melting; his tongue gentle and sweet. She noticed that his kiss tasted faintly of honey, and her eyes fluttered closed again. She ran her hands up his chest; ending at his jawline and tracing it slowly with her fingers. Data responded by removing his mouth from hers and kissing and nipping at her neck, using his tongue as well. Terrence gasped at the touch and clutched his shoulders, again noticing the warmth that radiated from his whole body even through the uniform. Abruptly Data pulled away, leaving her panting softly.

"Was that satisfactory?" he asked, still on top of her.

"Yes. Yes, it certainly was." Terrence licked her lips, savoring the sweet taste Data had left in her mouth. Yet she was confused. "I don't recall teaching you that part."

"I have accessed informational files on the human concept of 'French kissing'," he responded. "You do not appear to be displeased."

Terrence looked to the side to avoid his penetrating gaze. "You just startled me. Anyway, why do you even need me if you already know how to do everything?" She still wasn't sure how Data really felt about this.

Data ignored her question and in one quick movement, he slipped his hand under her uniform pants and into her underwear. After she let out a surprised yelp, he pulled his hand out again and inspected it. His fingers were wet.

"It is evident that you did find that to be adequate," he said pointedly.

Terrence scrambled to sit up.

"Data, you can't just do that to someone!" She shook from the adrenaline that had been instantaneously pumped through her veins. "It doesn't mean anything, anyhow. Don't take it the wrong wa-"

Terrence's mouth gaped open as Data slowly brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger.

"Interesting taste," he mused. "It is not unpleasant." He then studied her reaction. "Your pupils have dilated by 2.3 percent. You have become aroused by my actions, correct?"

"I do not appreciate your analysis of my condition, Mr. Data," she retorted, snapping out of her daze. "Will you please tell me what you are trying to accomplish?"

Data paused before answering. "I had hoped you would teach me about various forms of human intimacy, such as sexual relationships, as well. I have researched them a great deal, but lack the actuality. "

"What about Tasha?" she accused.

"We never engaged in intercourse. She went unconscious from the effects of the virus before anything happened," he explained.

Terrence could almost laugh in relief. "Well, I don't really feel comfortable with the subject, so I wouldn't really be a big help." Her heart pounded erratically as if to tell her to shut up.

Data smoothly pushed her so that she was lying down on the couch again. "I do not have sufficient data on the subject either; therefore, it shall be a learning experience." Within seconds, he had pushed up her uniform shirt and bra, leaving her chest exposed. She instantly shielded herself with her hands, terrified of letting Data go any farther.

"Data..."

"Terrence, please remove your hands," Data prompted. "I am not able to continue unless you cooperate."

"Exactly." She trembled at the use of her name. He could definitely tell how that affected her, and obviously planned to use it to his advantage. She cursed her obsession with the android.

Apparently Data wouldn't take no for an answer because he grabbed both Terrence's hands in one of his and pinned them above her head, effectively restraining her from moving her arms. His other hand slowly explored her bare chest.

"Your nipples are erect. You say you wish for me to cease, but your body indicates otherwise." He twirled his finger around a nipple in fascination, making Terrence to writhe underneath him.

"Stop it!" she protested weakly.

Ignoring her, Data pinched the nipple and lowered his head to enclose the other in his mouth. He sucked hard, causing Terrence to make a small, undignified whimpering sound. His other hand wandered away from her chest to her stomach and then to stop briefly at her uniform, only to slide under both the pants and the underwear.

Terrence tried not to moan. Wherever Data touched, she felt tingles all over her body. _Data, I love you... _she thought dazedly.

Before his fingers could do anything else, Data stopped entirely. His head moved up so that he was an inch from her face.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" he inquired. He released her hands from above her head, but kept the one inside her underwear.

"Y-no. This is weird." Terrence inwardly screamed for him to keep going, but she remained silent and covered her chest with her hands again, albeit without as much conviction.

Data processed her answer, and then appeared to make a decision. He started to remove his hand, and then moved it back and immediately thrust two fingers into her. They slid in easily and sent a wave of pleasure up her spine. She arched her back and stifled another moan. Her hands found themselves tangled in Data's hair, and she pulled him closer to let their tongues meet once more. He met her with equal intensity and continued to push his fingers inside of her, hitting deeper each time. After a bit, Data pulled away gradually. He took his hand from her uniform pants and pulled them down completely, also removing her boots and socks.

"Data, this is going too far. Why wont you listen to me?" she asked groggily. Her head was spinning out of control as he also pulled down her underwear and forced her legs to stay still to enable him to pull them off completely.

Data simply put the clothing on the coffee table next to them and looked Terrence, who had crossed her legs tightly in embarrassment.

"Spread your legs," he commanded.

"Please no... This really isn't necessary," she objected.

Data, again ignoring her cries of protest, pushed her legs apart and moved closer to her. He looked at her with a strange gleam in his eye.

"You appear to be quite aroused," he remarked, running a finger over her exposed parts.

Terrence shivered and hid her face in her arms, feeling her face grow hot again. He was interested in the female body in general; it didn't matter if it was hers.

Data got so close to her that his breath tickled her a bit. He licked her once lightly and then dipped his tongue inside her cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

She gasped and gripped the back of his head. Data seemed to decide he was doing it correctly and continued as she emitted a soft mewling noise.

"Wa- wait. Data... Stop it..." She had to force herself to speak relatively clearly. "Please just- ahh..." She let out a breath as Data stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you wish to tell me?" he inquired.

"I don't feel right about this," Terrence said quietly. "You can't feel anything physically or emotionally, so I'm the only one getting anything out of this. I'm sorry, but I can't help but think that I'm using you."

"On the contrary, I am able to experience arousal as well. It is how I am able to be fully functional." He got up onto his knees on top of her, positioning his groin about a foot from her face, openly displaying the now noticeable bulge in his pants.

Terrence reached out and touched the front of his uniform without thinking and felt hardness forming underneath the standard issue pants. She pulled her hand back as soon as she felt it as if it had burned her. _I can't believe this._

Data grasped her hand and moved it back to the front of his pants.

"You may continue." He held her hand firmly.

"What... what do I do?" she stuttered nervously. Data removed her hand long enough to unzip the pants and move aside his undergarments to reveal his erection. He placed her hand on the shaft and held it there.

"Stroke it like this." He moved her hand to stroke up and down his length. Terrence was amused and turned on at the same time. Data had been the one to ask for instruction in the first place and now here she was, being guided through this. Her hand was actually on him like this, feeling the heat that was more intense here than from any other part of his body. She noticed that his cock was as pale as the rest of his skin, but the perplexing thing was the size. He was huge; at least nine inches. _This may hurt a bit,_ she thought with apprehension. Then she noticed Data's breathing had quickened and came out in short pants.

"But you can't feel this," she said incredulously.

"That is correct. The visual of you performing such an act for me is enough of a stimulation."

Terrence felt his dick throb as if to prove his point. She stroked faster, and Data let go of her hand.

"It got harder," she remarked.

"I am partly able to control my level of arousal, but in this situation you have heightened it yourself," he noted. "You may stop."

As she removed her hand, Data spread her legs once more and moved to line himself up with her entrance.

"Ah wait! Don't do that ye-AGH!" She yelled in pain as Data thrust himself into her with one stroke.

Data froze immediately and cupped her face with his hands.

"Have I injured you?" he asked, almost looking concerned.

Terrence winced, and tears formed in her eyes."You idiot. It always hurts the first time. You're supposed to go slowly."

Data tilted his head. "I was not aware of this. I... I am sorry." He caressed the side of her face gently. "I did not mean to cause you harm. You did not inform me that you were a virgin." He wiped away a small tear at the corner of her eye.

Terrence still felt the sharp pain, but it was ebbing away as her body got used to the intrusion. And Data was acting so damned cute about it she couldn't possibly be mad.

"It doesn't matter. Still... Data, you're kind of, um, really big. It was gonna hurt no matter what." The pain continued to decrease and leave another feeling in it's place; a preferable alternative.

"I was created with full capabilities to pleasure. The size of my-"

"Okay I get it," she said hastily, and then added, "You can move now."

Data pulled out until only the tip remained inside of her, and then carefully pushed himself back in. Terrence moaned, finally feeling the intense pleasure. Data moved his head down to capture her mouth in another intense kiss. He sucked her tongue teasingly and nipped at her lip, making her tighten around his length. _He has definitely done this before,_ she thought as he sped up his thrusts, hitting a sensitive area. Her nails dug into his back as he pounded into her with more force. As he got faster, Terrence clutched onto him tightly as Data's hands found their way back to her chest and continued playing with her nipples. She broke away from the kiss to gasp.

"Data, I feel strange..." She slurred the words.

"You appear to be reaching your climax." He did not stop moving. "You will come." His thrusts became deeper.

"Nngh... Data..." She moaned in his ear as she felt herself come. The wave of pleasure came to an end as Data slowly pulled himself out.

"I understand that many humans are pleased with a different position," he informed her. "Would you care to attempt it?"

Terrence just hung onto his lean frame, burrowing her face in his chest and taking deep breaths.

Data took it as an affirmative. He lifted her up easily and moved himself so that he was sitting down. Then he lowered Terrence so that she was on his lap and his dick was pressing against her opening once more.

"What are you doing?" she panicked.

"I am merely shifting our position. Some texts indicate that the female feels more during intercourse when she is the one in the dominant position."

Terrence struggled against him helplessly. "I really don't feel comfortable with this."

"Terrence, please." Data looked at her with big pleading eyes. She had never seen him look so human, and she'd certainly never heard him beg before.

"I- Oh, Data..." She held onto his shoulders and started to lower herself down slowly, but Data suddenly thrust upwards and filled her completely in one movement.

"AHN!" She moaned in surprise.

"You're too rough!" She clenched her eyes shut and held onto Data as if her life depended on it. "I'm a human, not an android!"

There was no trace of the earlier pain as he pulled back down and pushed up again deliberately. Her body began to move with his thrusts, and before she realized it he had completely stopped and she was sliding herself up and down on Data's cock. The feeling of being completely filled inside made her shake with pleasure. She opened her eyes and noticed Data watching her face intently.

"Wh- why are you looking at me like that?" she managed to ask.

"Your face. It shows quite a different expression than the one you normally wear in engineering," he explained.

"Then don't look at me." She was flustered.

"I did not say I disliked it."

Data put his hands on her hips and pushed her down onto his cock forcibly. She moaned and put her hands on Data's chest. He was still wearing the top of his uniform so she grasped the fabric as he sped up and pushed her down onto himself, this time being cautious not to hurt her.

Terrence buried her face in Data's neck for a moment and subconsciously began leaving light teeth marks up and down, as if to mark her territory. Whenever she bit down, she would lick the spot to make sure she hadn't broken the synthetic skin. Data appeared to find the action arousing, because his length seemed to expand inside of her. She stopped when he thrusted particularly hard and she had the same strange feeling as before.

"Data, I'm coming again," she panted.

"I feel a new sensation as well, but I do not know if I am able to come," he replied slowly. His eyes were almost closing as he continued his pace.

"You're... feeling?"

"It is more of noticing a new function."

"Well oka- ahhhn, Data..." she moaned as she came for the second time.

"Your expression while you come is one of extreme pleasure," he remarked. "It is... attractive."

Terrence suddenly felt a warmth inside her, physically and emotionally.

"Data, you're so hot," she breathed.

"My body temperature does seem to be 2.1 degrees higher, though still within my established parameters," Data responded, but Terrence didn't hear him. She leaned on him, panting heavily.

"I think... you came."

"It is apparent that I am more fully functional than previously assumed."

Data pulled himself out of her and tilted his head. "It appears to be similar to-"

Terrence looked down and interrupted him. "Honey! Why am I not surprised?" She swirled her finger around the head of his cock and then brought it to her mouth, licking off the golden liquid. "You taste great." She smiled wearily.

Data just stared at her, processing her act. "I am now able to understand why my previous actions may have aroused you." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and laid down on the couch, pulling her forward so that she was laying on top of him.

Terrence was taken aback. "And what is this?"

"I have read that many human females enjoy this after intercourse," he explained, stroking her hair.

Terrence snuggled up against him tiredly. "You're so weird. You know everything about human intimacy. Why did you say you were trying to learn?"

"I merely wanted to test my routines to see if they would be effective. It would appear that they have," he replied.

Terrence froze. "You just wanted to test it on me."

"That is correct."

She didn't move. Tears formed in her eyes again and she tried to hold them back, but a few escaped and fell onto Data's chest, creating stains on the golden uniform.

"Why are you crying?" Data asked curiously.

Terrence couldn't answer. Data had never told her she was anything special in the first place, but now he had certainly made it clear that she was just chosen logically to test on.

Data put his hand under chin and lifted her head to look at him in the eye. "Not responding causes me to believe it is something I have done."

"Data, it's not your fault," she muttered. "It's my own stupid fault for getting my hopes up." She pushed herself away from his chest and started to get up.

Data pulled her right back down and held her firmly. "I do not wish for you to be upset. What have I done incorrectly?"

Terrence laid her head down on his chest again. "Data, I love you," she whispered. "The only thing you've done is make me very happy, and it's completely ridiculous of me to think even for a moment that you could possibly love me back."

"You are right. I can not love you back." Data's voice was quiet. "But as I experience certain sensory input patterns, my mental pathways become accustomed to them. The inputs eventually are anticipated and even missed when absent. That applies to many of the people I have met here on the Enterprise. The same concept applies to you, but I have noted that it has become significantly different. I notice that my system seems to crave your presence. I wish to be with you more; I wish to touch you more. If I were human, the term would be desire. Since I am only an android, I believe it could be said that I am more familiar with your sensory inputs." He tightened his hold around her. "I would not have tested my functions with any other member of the crew."

Terrence looked up at him again. A spark of hope lit inside of her. "You're saying... What you're saying is you wish to have a relationship with me?"

"Precisely." His golden eyes were warm and inviting, although she sensed that nobody else could see it but her.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, moving her hands to hold the back of his head and ruffle his hair. When she pulled away, she looked at him seriously.

"Are you completely sure about this?" She felt perfectly at home with him in this position, although she would have preferred to be wearing pants.

"Androids do not lie," he reminded.

Terrence felt lightheaded and sleepy.

"And I love that you're an android."

_He is way too cute, the way he got me to- wait._

"Data, did you have all this in mind when you came to my quarters today?" she asked suspiciously.

"My intent was to captivate you by appealing to your physical instincts," he said, sounding a bit sheepish.

"So basically, you came to seduce me."

"Essentially, that is correct."

"Oh, Data... I love you so much." And with that, she drifted off with a small smile on her lips.

Data looked at her peaceful face and stroked her hair.

"You are different from the rest of the Terrans," he said softly. "With you, I find myself accepting of who I am."


End file.
